


Kombat Valentines - Johnny/Sonya

by EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)



Series: Kombat Valentines [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage
Series: Kombat Valentines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161014
Kudos: 4





	Kombat Valentines - Johnny/Sonya

  
It wasn't her looks, though Johnny had found her hot the first time he saw her. It wasn't the coldness she showed him back then, either. Yeah, he had flirted, mostly because at the time he saw anyone who didn't fall for his movie star charisma as a challenge, and he liked challenges. It wasn't anything that happened back then, on the first tournament. Johnny was young and foolish and didn't have his priorities right. Sonya was hot, and a challenge, so he tried to flirt with her and maybe, since they were the only two humans in that island that weren't a monk, take her to bed. There were no feelings involved, until there were. 

Because Sonya was more than hot. She was brave, and she was a skilled fighter, and she was bossy, which he hated to admit was a bit of a turn on. She was loyal to those she loved, would risk her life for them. She was thrown in this whole tournament and realms and gods stuff just like him, she should be just as lost as him, but instead she quickly got the rules and played by them, if that meant saving the world. Going back home, she used what she learned to basically build a line of defense for Earthrealm that didn't depend on Raiden or magic. Sonya Blade was simply amazing. Working with her, seeing her dedication to her mission, to protecting her friends and all of Earthrealm made it impossible for Johnny not to develop feelings of admiration and then adoration for her, even though he wasn't a man of deep feelings to begin with.


End file.
